An EL display apparatus includes gate signal lines of various types formed on each pixel. Furthermore, various types of power supplies are used. For that reason, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a configuration in which a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) is disposed on the right side and the left side of a display screen.